


The Brief and Bitter Cold

by FallzVentus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: After the battle, Blood, Critical Role Spoilers, Flashbacks, Gen, Healing, Minor Character Death, Warnings Placed Just in Case, ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: The party has just defeated the manticore and saved the citizens from the gnolls. Everyone is looking forward to the rest they will have after such a long battle. Everyone but Caleb. Caleb just wants Nott to be safe. (spoilers of Episode 7 of the second campaign)





	The Brief and Bitter Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I heavily relay on the seventh episode of the second campaign for this one, so this is your final warning. If you have not seen the episode yet and want to avoid spoilers, **TURN BACK NOW**
> 
> After watching the episode, I felt like I had to write this. Nott and Caleb are my two favorite characters so far in this campaign. Take note, like everyone else I do not know the reason of Caleb's trance since it relates to his not yet revealed backstory; so I took some liberties in what his memories were. I just took a wild guess based on narrative tropes I know. I hope you all enjoy this story!

Caleb sat in a wooden chair and stared at Nott blankly as the little goblin rested. The group arrived in town to rest after their battle with the manticore. As usual, he shared a room with his little friend, but this time had more emotional motivation than before. He needed to make sure that Nott would be okay throughout the night. He needed to see this for himself. He stared at the wounds on her face and chest; or at least where they were before Jester patched her up. He could recall the events as if it was still happening before him. 

The manticore biting down on Nott. Beau trying to save the young goblin by pulling her away, but the monster would not let go. The deep scratches that the teeth dug into the goblins skin. The black blood that decorated its mouth. The way it screeched as his chromatic orb started to freeze its fur. The horrible screams of the priest being burnt alive. Molly’s slap to get him back to his sensed. It was all too fresh for the wizard. At that moment, all he felt was the bitter cold from the possibility of losing his little friend. He gripped the fabric of his pants as he tried to calm down. 

He had to maintain control. He could not afford to be in a trance again. He did not want to see those images again. The blood. The screams. The fire. He did not want to be reminded of past mistakes; mistakes he was yet to rectify. He looked at Nott again. She did not belong in those memories. She should not be one of his mistakes. He never wants her to just be a memory.

Yet here she was. Badly injured; barely saved from the brink of death. And Caleb couldn’t protect her. He was in the background. Watching. Watching as she almost died while performing an act of bravery.

“Caleb?” a voice said behind him. He jumped and turned around. Jester stood in the door. She walked closer to the wizard and sat on the bed where she would not disturb Nott. “You okay?” Caleb shook his head and nodded. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said in his usual accented voice. 

“You don’t look fine. What was that weird blank stare thing you did? I thought you were going to vomit water like Fjord all of a sudden.” The wizard couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I assure you that I was not going to vomit water. I was... just so focused on Nott that I couldn’t think of anything else. It put me in a trance like state.” 

“Are you and Nott dating or something?” Caleb was taken aback by the question. 

“N-No!. No. Nothing of the sort. Nott is far too young. We’re.. More like family somewhat. She saved my life and I owe her a great debt.” 

“Does Nott see it that way?” 

“What?” 

“Does Nott feel like you owe her? She usually just feels happy to have you around. She gave you her gold. I know if I got that much gold, I probably wouldn’t share it. I would probably get some more donuts.” Caleb grew quiet. He slowly pulled out the purse that the goblin slipped into his pocket. “Book Money” the goblin called it. As if the fact she almost died meant nothing to her. The wizard tightened his hold on the purse. 

“Why don’t you get some rest, Jester? I’m sure Beau would love to see more of your drawings.” Jester suddenly grinned. 

“I plan on drawing the gnolls and the hyenas eating together,” She made her way to the door and froze,“You get some rest too. You ran straight up here and haven’t left her side since we returned to the surface. Nott would be upset if you didn’t sleep.” With that, the tiefling made her way back to her room. 

Caleb waited. He waited for there to be complete silence; until he was sure that no one else was going to walk in. He slowly took Nott’s hand and placed the coin purse in her palm. Wet tears started to fall on his wrist. He body was shaking. He hunched over and cried as the goblin slept before him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I failed you.... I’m so sorry,” he muttered as the tears fell. 

“Don’t cry,” a small voice said. Caleb looked up to see the goblin looking at him sleepily. “Don’t cry. We got to be heroes again and got some gold in the process.” 

“Gold that you almost died for,” he replied quietly through his tears. 

“That I wanted to give to you.” Nott slowly pushed the money back into Caleb’s hands.”Go to bed. You had a long battle too. I’ll be fine.”

The goblin yawned and fell back sleep. Caleb stared at the money in his hands. Yet another debt he needed to repay. He got up from the chair and moved over to his bed. He tightened his hold on the purse and moved his hand under the pillow. With one final glance to Nott, he closed his eyes to enter the realm of sleep he was all too familiar with. 

Nott will never be a mistake. He will protect her. He will not fail again. He will make sure of it. He had just gotten used to feeling the warmth of a family. 

He will not return to the bitter cold. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are errors I missed, I apologize. I wrote this as soon as the episode was over and finished it close to five AM during a very... difficult time in my personal life. Also sorry this is so short. I usually write at least 1000 words, but I couldn't think of how to extend this story any more without it feeling super dragged out. I hope you guys liked this story and have a good night/afternoon/morning critters and curious readers!


End file.
